


The Other Side

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, M/M, Ritual Public Sex, Seduction, Sex Magic, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Solas doesn’t set out to create a disciple, but he now has one.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



“With sex comes power,” Solas tells him, and Lavellan blushes and laughs. “Let me teach you, and I will make you strong.”

Lavellan nods along with it, thinking it some sort of joke as he knows that men can’t have sex together. When Solas seeks him out that night, Lavellan can’t truly believe it, blushing red when Solas strips them both naked.

Lavellan remembers little of that first night he has sex with Solas, the memories of during overshadowed by the memories of after: the tightness of his skin, the sensation of being bigger than his body, of Solas laughing softly and petting his hair, barely noticing the flames that sprang to life with each beat of his heart before they were quickly extinguished by Solas.

The second time Lavellan remembers more clearly and wishes that he didn’t because it shows how truly little he knew of sex. Solas is all calm, controlled sophistication, his body surprisingly muscular compared to the few other mage that Lavellan has met, compared to himself… Even the curve of Solas’ cock is elegant, and Lavellan is left feeling like a gangly youth, less than worthy. Solas barely touches him before he is a shivering wreck, his cock so hard that he is certain that he will embarrass himself.

And embarrass himself Lavellan does, his orgasm washing over him when Solas pulled their bodies together, their cocks pressed against one another between the plains of their stomachs. When Solas presses into him, Lavellan sees stars, the kind of which he is certain shouldn’t exist, and Solas whispers their secrets into his ear.

After the third time, Lavellan is well and truly addicted to Solas, to the pleasure, to the rise of magic that leaves him buzzing after each time. Josephine and Dorian tease him when his gaze slips to Solas, when he loses track of the conversation because he is imagining what’s under that threadbare tunic.

Which each encounter Lavellan is more and more certain that he’s walked into a trap that he’ll never escape. He has no proof, but he’s certain that there is more to Solas than meets the eye.

 

  
Shortly after arriving in Skyhold, Solas pulls Lavellan aside. “Long has this fortress been left in disrepair. With an offering of our magic, we can bring it to its former glory.”

By now Lavellan knows that glint in Solas’ eyes. “What kind of offering are we talking about here?”

“One sealed with the sacrifice of blood and seed.”

Lavellan’s heart races as Solas presses up against him.

“You must submit to me in the middle of the courtyard before dawn on the night of the new moon.”

Eyes going wide, Lavellan begins to shake his head in protest.

Solas brushes a kiss across his lips, waylaying it before it comes. “Worry not. I promise that none shall see us.”

Face hot with the strength of his blush, Lavellan’s cock is painfully hard in the confines of his breeches. “You are certain?”

“I swear it.”

 

Four nights later Lavellan stands in the center of the courtyard and shivers violently when he drops his robe to the ground, leaving him bare. He is thankful for the darkness of the night, the stars barely illuminating the area, the torches long since burned out.

A movement to Lavellan’s right makes him start; a shadow seems to stretch impossibly long before him as Solas steps out to join him.

It matters naught how many times Lavellan sees Solas’ bare form, for Lavellan’s breath catches at the sight of the older elf in all his spectacular glory. Like a moth drawn to the flame, Lavellan cannot help but close the distance between them, stumbling over his own feet in his haste.

Solas’ smile is strangely feral when he catches Lavellan, pulling their bodies together as he slants he slants his mouth across Lavellan’s. They both groan, and the wave of magic that crashes over them would have taken Lavellan to his knees if not for the firm hold that Solas has on him.

Lavellan makes a panicked sound and tries to pull away when he sees an approaching light over Solas’ shoulder, but Solas holds him fast, and Lavellan holds his breath as the guard walks right past them without sparing them a glance.

With the rising of the sun the courtyard slowly begins to fill, yet no one pays attention to the pair of elves locked in a passionate embrace. Not even the shout that’s wrenched from Lavellan’s throat when Solas’ surprisingly sharp teeth dig into his shoulder draws the attention of those around them. With strangers milling around them close enough to touch, Lavellan comes harder than he ever has in his life.

 

After Corypheus’ defeat, after the orb is shattered, Lavellan watches as Solas slips away. Making his excuses Lavellan follows. Solas is good at covering his tracks, but Lavellan feels like he has come to know Solas’ tells over the time they’ve spent together, and as Lavellan is Dalish, the wilds are in his blood. Solas is shocked to see him, but also pleased. Lavellan has questions, but he holds his tongue, certain that he will get answers. Solas does not disappoint when the revelation comes, all the half-truths suddenly make sense, and by then, it’s far too late. Solas doesn’t set out to create a disciple, but he now has one.

When the request comes, Lavellan knows he should say no, but he’s never been able to say no to Solas. Together as with all things, they rip the Veil down.

Lavellan hadn’t realized how very wrong the world had been until this very moment as he realizes just how much he’s been missing his entire life.

“So you see,” Solas says sadly, brushing away the tears that stream freely down Lavellan’s face.

Solas doesn’t set himself up to be a king or a god, but in the chaos of this strange new world people place him on a pedestal that he cannot escape, and Lavellan is always by his side.

Kneeling in his customary place at Solas’ feet, the world is at once both too sharp and too soft, the result of the Fade meeting the physical. Solas had taught Lavellan the word for it, but with the growing pain in his head, still not used to it despite the months that have passed, Lavellan can’t think of it. Instead he drops his head to Solas’ knee, the mass of his grown out curls falling over his face. When Solas reaches to push it back, fingernails scratching lightly along his scalp, Lavellan closes his eyes and sighs contently. Once upon a time this is not a world he could have ever imagined, but Lavellan has never been happier.


End file.
